one_day_at_a_timefandomcom-20200213-history
The Funeral
"The Funeral" is the first episode of Season 3 of One Day at a Time. Plot At a relative's funeral, Penelope urges Lydia to end a petty feud with her sister, and Elena wonders if her cousin Pilar is gay. Synopsis The first scene starts off with Elena and Alex sitting with Lydia on the couch. Penelope comes in with pizza, saying that she bought one and got two free. The three of them don't respond. Lydia then says that Tia Ophelia is dead. Penelope says that that is terrible and asks who she is again. Elena comes over and says that they can't remember either. Schneider comes in and is upset over Ophelia's death. He says that they danced all night at Elena's quinces. They then realize that she was the tia with the eye patch. Penelope says that they will get to see the family at the funeral. Lydia says that it will be good to see everybody, except La Diabla, who is her younger sister, Mirta. Penelope points out that Lydia has been mad at Mirta for twenty years. Alex starts to point out that Lydia has it, but she interrupts him. She then tells him to go fix his hair, and then messes it up. He runs off screaming. Schneider asks what a mantilla is, and Elena explains that it is a lace veil that it passed on from bride to bride in the family. Penelope insists that Lydia ends the feud with Mirtha, and that she misses her best friend, Estrellita. She threatens to tell the whole family that Lydia had a stroke if she doesn't end the feud with Mirtha. In the next scene, the family is entering the funeral. Lydia and Alex are hug Tia Bitchy and another woman, while Penelope and Elena are greeted by Tia Bitchy. Tia Bitchy asks if Elena still has the one eyebrow. They walk away and Elena asks if that was Tia Bitchy. Penelope says yes, and Alex comes rushing over with red kiss mark on his cheek. He says that he needs to hide from all the Tias, and Lydia comes over. Elena points out Tia Pilar, and that she's always wondered if she's gay. Lydia says that she thinks everyone is gay and that Pilar is just eccentric. more coming soon Cast Main Cast *Justina Machado as Penelope Alvarez *Todd Grinnell as Schneider *Isabella Gomez as Elena Alvarez *Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alvarez *Stephen Tobolowsky as Leslie Berkowitz *Rita Moreno as Lydia Riera Minor Characters *Gloria Estefan as Mirtha *Melissa Fumero as Estrellita *Stephanie Beatriz as Pilar *David Miranda as Flavio *Liz Torres as Monica "Tia Bitchy" *Vera Taylor as Mimi Notes/Trivia *It is revealed that Pilar, Elena and Alex's family member, is gay and that she is married to a woman named Susan. *The feud between Lydia and Mirta was finally resolved. *It is revealed that Pilar had the mantilla all along, as she and Susan had it for their wedding. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3